


Distracted by a Suit

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker likes it when Bloodshed dresses up in a nice suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted by a Suit

She knew she should have used the bathroom before they had left.

 

Thornstriker couldn't stop glancing over at Bloodshed.  Luckily for her, he was too busy driving to notice her staring at him and his... attire.

 

Oh Primus, he was so handsome.  He didn't wear suits that often, but he did have a pair or two to wear out to nice dinners or concerts.  Tonight was another of those nights, something about his father or someone at work getting them reservations to a nice place.  Bloodshed wasn't a big fan of these places, but he often went so she could try some nice food.

 

She was forever grateful to him for that.  She came from a rich family, but lived a rather normal life with her grandparents here in the States.  She had never had any experiences in such fancy and beautiful places like these.  At least none she could remember.

 

"So Bombrush knows a chef from this place and he's letting us try out this eight-course platter thing he has.  Some kind of special or something, but yeah, it's gonna be a bunch of little meals.  If you want, we could get something afterwards if you're hungry."

 

"I-W-What?" Her gaze snapped when they came to a red and he turned to look at her.

 

"If you're still hungry... We got P.F. Chang's after that one time because they barely served us anything at that one restaurant."

 

"I-I-I-" Primus, don't let him notice she was staring at his chest.  Anything but that.  "I... I guess we can do that, b-but the food might be good this time."

 

"Okay." He turned away when the red turned green, "But we still can... if you want to afterwards."

 

"S-Sure... I mean, yes, I-I'll keep that in mind."

 

She tried to keep her eyes on the road, but she soon found herself looking back at Bloodshed in his nicely cut suit.

 

Primus, this was going to be a long drive.

 

END


End file.
